


Crisis Begins! Alternate

by Fanat1c



Series: Fanat1c’s Crisis Alternate [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (2014)
Genre: End of Last Temptation of Barry Allen Part 2, Pre Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: I just watched the Ending to The Last Temptation of Barry Allen for about the 18 trillionth time today and while I think that It was Phenomenal but I had a few things that I thought could have been a good alternative way to kick off Crisis.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Fanat1c’s Crisis Alternate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Crisis Begins! Alternate

“Then we’ve Beaten Crisis before it even begins” Barry said, concluding his speech. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by an ominous rumble. 

Barry locked his hand with Iris’s in anticipation of what was about to happen. As if on cue a breach opened up with a Harry Wells getting thrown through. 

Harry stood up with tears running down his face, mumbling “Jesse, Why Jesse?” over and over to himself.

“Harry?” asked a worried Cisco “What happened?”. Harry looked over at Cisco for a moment before dropping to his knees. “She’s Gone” he said.

“What do you mean she’s gone” asked Barry

Harry stood up and walked over to Barry “She’s Gone, Jesse’s gone, The Whole World is Gone!” he snapped.

Caitlin took this moment to jump in, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder “Woah calm down. Just try and explain what happened.” 

Harry took a deep breath and sighed “Before I begin, Allen I’m sorry for snapping at you” With a nod from Barry He started “about a year ago the team at my S.T.A.R Labs detected a rise in background antimatter levels, we began to monitor it as it got slightly higher. The math showed that it would take around five years to get to a dangerous level.”

“I think I see where this is going and I’m not liking it” Interrupted Cisco

“You’re right to feel that way Ramon, but we didn’t and let it be.” Continued Harry “Then earlier today we were running some tests and noticed that the levels had drastically accelerated to a critical stage of encroachment. I had the smart guys run the math and they calculated that we maybe had two minutes before a wave of Antimatter would sweep over us causing the total eradication of Earth-2.”

Iris went wide eyed at this, turing to Barry and saying “Bar that sounds. “Just Like what I saw when I projected myself forward past Crisis” said Barry finished. “What happened to Jesse?”

“Well I immediately got on comms and told her to get to another earth as fast as possible. But there was radio silence, I tried again more silence, I tried a third time and still had nothing. Before I could try again the wave hit S.T.A.R. Labs, Instantly all of the brains of Team Quick were erased. I ended up in the Time Vault with Antimatter closing in all around me. I thought that I was dead but then suddenly Jesse comes rushing in, she grabbed me and began to run around what was left of the particle accelerator all the while she was being hit and burned away at by the Antimatter. I asked her what she was doing, why she wasn’t getting herself to another earth? But all she would say is that The Monitor, whoever that is, told her that she needed to get me to Earth-1. Before I could ask more questions she got a breach open and flung me through as the final wave of Antimatter hit her turning her to dust.” 

Harry finished his last sentence with small sob, this caused Cisco and Caitlin to head to his side to comfort him. 

Iris looked over at Barry who had began to visibly shake from anger. “Bar? You all right?” She asked him

Instead of answering her Barry took her hand and ran them down to the door Nash had uncovered. He then approached the door and began to pound on it with his fist. “Novu!” He began to shout “I know you’re in there so open up!”

“Barry” Iris started in an attempt to calm down her husband.

“NOVU!” Barry shouted yet again banging on the door.

“Barry!” Iris snapped, catching his attention “it’s not going to work… so please calm down” 

Barry turned to Iris his eyes brimmed red, he walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. “I’m sorry” he said “why didn’t he tell me”

“Tell you what” Iris said pulling away.

“That Jesse was going to die” responded Barry “I mean what’s the point of me sacrificing myself in Crisis if my friends are still going to die”

“I don’t know, but remember what you said” iris told him “about us being together. We WILL face this together and we WILL make it through, no matter who we lose. Because if one of us falls then we fight for them.” 

As Iris finished another speedster with red lighting ran in, Eobard Thawne the Reverse-Flash. “Finally I found you” he said.

Barry got into a defensive stance in front of Iris. “Thawne? Do you really want to do this right now!” 

“Wait.. Barry I’m not here to fight I was sent by our mutual friend Mar Novu”. Thawne responded

“Well can you tell me what’s going on then, because without warning I just learned that Earth-2 was destroyed.” Responded Barry

Thawne pulled his cowl down so Barry could see the genuine look of worry on his face “I don’t know if I can. Things are different than how they were supposed to play out, things are happening too early”

“Wait do you mean?” Started Barry

“You’d better come and see” said Thawne

The three the proceeded to the streets above. Barry and Iris looked up in horror, seeing that the sky had turned blood red.

“No… no we were supposed to be warned before this happened. We were supposed to be prepared!” Said Barry his voice breaking

“What is this? Barry what’s going on?” Asked Iris

“Iris my dear” began Eobard his voice filled with dread “I am afraid Crisis has begun”

(Cut to Black)

(To be continued in CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS)

**Author's Note:**

> So How was that? It took me a little bit of time to make so I’d like to hear what you thought. I’m also open to making more stuff like this while I’m working on updates for Peter, Jessica and the Clone Saga as well as Altered Empire. Thanks for reading!


End file.
